memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phlox
pna Isn't this all we know about Phlox? If it is, why is it a stub? :No. It's not. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:28, Sep 2, 2004 (CEST) ::What happened to Phlox at the end of the series? Tough Little Ship 19:48, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: There is a lot more about the good doctor that can be referenced, not the least of which is info abouat Feezal. I might write some info about him later, after I have completed reviewing all the Enterprise eps. Could be a while, though, so don't wait up for me. :P --From Andoria with Love 04:32, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: This needs some stylistic help, especially in regards to the sidebar images. --From Andoria with Love 07:54, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Name Feezal is referred to as Mrs. Phlox / Feezal Phlox. I wonder if Phlox has a first name. Any idea about that? Phlox Does Phlox have quarters? He had quarters in "Doctor's Orders," but I assume this was part of Phlox's visions. In "Two Days and Two Nights" he hibernated in sickbay right? :I'm sure he does have quarters. As for his hibernation, well...it was probably easier and safer to have him in sickbay vs. his quarters where if anything went wrong he would have to venture from his quarters to sickbay and we all know he was needed in that episode! – Morder 18:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::IIRC, Phlox hibernated in his quarters in "Two Days & Two Nights," then after he cured Travis, he fell asleep on a biobed in sickbay. --From Andoria with Love 07:45, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Darn. You're right. There was even a scene in his quarters where they woke him up. – Morder 08:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Removed Background note :Apart from not dealing with Phlox but with the Denobulans, it is also problematic in that it somehow assumes that Denobulans wouldn't go to war themselves, and thus ends up speculating on the solution for a problem that isn't even there. -- Capricorn 15:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Gif of face blowing up Would a 75x75 animation of Phlox blowing up his face be a better replacement for the current picture? http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/556/phloxballoonface.gif 02:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC)anon :No, it wouldn't. It's unnecessary. — Morder (talk) 04:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed.--31dot 11:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Education of Phlox Refer to the following website for the dialogue in for the degrees Phlox has earned: http://www.chakoteya.net/Enterprise/episodes.htm. This link refers to Phlox being former chairman of immunology: http://www.trekcc.org/1e/index.php?mode=card&cardID=1868. --Dr. Zefram Cochrane 04:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :His degrees are discussed in the "Early life and career" section. The CCG cards are non-canon. -- sulfur 10:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Citation needed as the name of a character of the Hierarchy race. However, the name of the character in the Voyager episode was only used in the script and was never mentioned on-screen. Rick Berman loved the name so much that he decided to use it again for Enterprise s doctor.}} This has lacked a citation for nearly two years now.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Full name The series bible for states this character's "full name is 'Phloxx-tunnai-oortann' but he goes by 'Phlox' for our benefit." Should this be noted as a bginfo note, or should the article be moved to that namespace (much in the same way as we have Shran's page at Thy'lek Shran)? --Defiant (talk) 23:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say BG note. This was in the bible, while Shran's was (at least) "on screen." -- sulfur (talk) 00:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay. --Defiant (talk) 08:03, November 17, 2015 (UTC)